En el Mt Silver
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Gold esta echo un lio, hay dos personas en su vida pero no sabe por cual decidirse. Por suerte Red le dara la respuesta que necesita. RedxGold


En el Mt. Silver

Rocas, nieve, rocas, nieve, ¿es que no había otra cosa en esa montaña? No es que le hiciese ascos a la nieve, de hecho se lo solía pasar bastante bien cuando nevaba, pero estar tan rodeado por absolutamente todos los lados de ella le agobiaba. No le gustaba el blanco.

Alzo la mirada encontrándose con que aún le faltaba bastante tramo por recorrer hasta llegar al "hogar" de su maestro. A su espalda Pichu se escondía entre sus ropas para no perder el calor, sonrió al pokemon y siguió su camino lo más rápido que podía, el mismo se estaba quedando helado.

Mientras subía y rodeado de toda esa nieve volvió a preguntarse por qué había sentido ese impulso de ir a visitar a Red. Hablaba con él a menudo por el pokegear, que era colgado por Green, por lo que seguramente estaría con el castaño.

Se detuvo un instante mirando fijamente la cima de la montaña, Pichu se dio cuenta de esto y salió de entre sus ropas llamando suavemente a su entrenador que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Últimamente Gold se quedaba mucho tiempo pensativo acariciando a sus pokemon como si de un autómata se tratase, por lo que el pequeño pokemon estaba ya más que preocupado.

El sonido de un desprendimiento cerca de donde se encontraban le saco de sus pensamientos, miro en la dirección de donde provenía el sonido y a lo lejos le pareció ver una mancha roja destacar entre tanta nieve. Algo hizo clic en su mente y se dirigió lo más deprisa que pudo hacia el lugar.

No tardó demasiado en llegar al lugar donde había divisado la mancha roja, cuando llego un montículo de nieve le esperaba, había empezado a anochecer por lo que tenía que darse prisa si había alguien bajo toda esa nieve.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto al aire- me ha parecido ver caer a alguien, ¡si hay una persona enterrada que diga algo!

Se quedó quieto esperando durante unos segundos, luego se dio cuenta de que era una idea estúpida esperar a que le contestasen por lo que empezó a escavar. La nieve fría le congelaba las manos, se arrepintió de no haber venido mas abrigado.

Al final después de congelarse las manos durante un rato decidió que lo más útil seria sacar a Explotaro y que derritiese la nieve que estaba cerca. Mientras el pokemon se acercaba derritiéndolo todo pudo divisar una chaqueta roja con mangas blancas.

Abrió los ojos y se apresuró a apartar la nieve, no tarea en desenterrar por completo al maestro pokemon que parecía estar… ¿dormido?

Gold sintió una gota resbalar por su sien, Red dormía tranquilamente, probablemente no se habría enterado ni de la caída.

-Maestro Red- llamo- ¿está bien?

Con tranquilidad y somnolencia el moreno empezó a abrir los ojos teniendo que entornarlos para reconocer a la persona que estaba allí, estaba demasiado oscuro y apenas podía reconocerle. Por su parte el criador respiro tranquilo, al parecer no le había pasado nada malo.

-¿Gold?- llamo no muy seguro de que fuese el-¿eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo – dijo un poco confundido- ¿no me…? – No termino la frase pues callo en la cuenta de que estaba oscuro- oh cierto, es de noche y no puede ver bien maestro Red.

Casi se había olvidado de lo poco que veía Red en la oscuridad, era algo que había aprendido durante el tiempo que estuvo entrenando con él, cuando durante un tiempo tuvo que hacerle de guía por las noches.

-No te esperaba por aquí- dijo el de pueblo paleta levantándose como si nada- creo que me he quedado dormido.

"Y te has caído de un precipicio pero de eso pareces no haberte enterado" pensó el criador levantándose también. Una vez de pie pudo apreciar que no era el único que había crecido, a pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver a un Red más adulto a su lado. No podía dejar de mirarle, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando noto la mano del maestro en su mejilla sonriéndole. Gold tuvo que agradecer que estuviese oscuro o habría visto el sonrojo en su cara.

-Sera mejor que vayamos dentro, estas helado.

El moreno le había hablado con la mayor naturalidad del mundo lo que descolocaba algo al criador, sabía que el mayor no era idiota y a veces le molestaba un poco que se hiciese el ignorante.

Guardo a Explotaro en su pokeball y acomodo mejor a Pichu entre sus ropas antes de seguir a Red montaña arriba, el tiempo había empeorado y parecía que en cualquier momento podría desatarse una tormenta. A pesar de no ver prácticamente nada en la oscuridad Red se manejaba muchísimo mejor que el menor en la montaña, no en vano llevaba casi seis años viviendo allí.

Una vez llegaron a la cueva que se había convertido en la casa del entrenador mayor un Pikachu salió corriendo hasta los brazos de su entrenador lleno luego a saludar al pequeño Pichu.

-Le echabas de menos ¿verdad Pika?-Afirmo el mayor girándose luego a Gold quien ya había entrado y se había acomodado. "este chico no necesita invitaciones para nada" pensó divertido.

Por su parte Gold estaba tratando de calmarse, tener al mayor tan pegado todo el tiempo le había puesto nervioso, pero se puso aún más cuando el moreno se sentó a su lado apoyándose en él.

-¿Pasa algo?- inquirió- normalmente no eres tan callado.

Red estaba algo preocupado, Gold era un torbellino al que costaba parar y hoy apenas parecía estar concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

El criador miro hacia otro lado suspirando, quizás había llegado la hora de decírselo, pero tenía un poco de miedo, ¿y si no salía bien? Chris ya le había advertido que era peligroso lo que iba a hacer, que primero debería aclararse a sí mismo y luego decidir qué hacer.

Oculto los ojos dorados bajo sus parpados durante unos segundos antes de abrirlos y mirar fijamente a los rojos del mayor.

-Creo que... hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Adelante- la ausencia del usted o del "maestro" le dio a entender que la conversación que estaban a punto de sostener era importante- te escucho.

-Te quiero – soltó de golpe- pero también quiero a Silver.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante un momento después de eso, por una parte Gold se sentía aliviado de haberlo dicho de una vez, pero estaba nervioso por la respuesta que le daría. Red en cambio estaba tranquilo, no era como si no supiese eso. Sonrió retirando la gorra de la cabeza del menor para poder revolverle el pelo.

-No veo nada de malo en eso- dijo con total calma y una enorme sonrisa- te conozco y sé que me quieres de la misma forma que yo a ti, pero una relación entre nosotros no funcionaria, tu lugar está al lado de Silver igual que el mío está al lado de Green.

Puede que en el fondo Gold supiese que eso era verdad pero en ese momento le dolía escuchar algo así, agacho la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. Pensó por un momento como seria su vida si tuviese una relación con Red, probablemente Silver se iría con Green y ese solo pensamiento le hizo arder en ira.

Red tenía razón, en realidad amaba a Silver, aunque el maestro pokemon fuese una persona muy importante para él, no podía dejar de lado al pelirrojo. Elegir a uno significaba renunciar al otro… una idea cruzo por su mente, levanto de golpe la cabeza dispuesto a hablar pero los labios del oji rojo le callaron.

-Se lo que estás pensando- dijo separándose de él y acariciándole la mejilla- no estoy en contra, pero ten muy presente esto Gold, cuando salgas de aquí esto será como si nunca hubiese pasado. Silver no lo sabrá, Green tampoco… será nuestro secreto, pero nunca volverá a repetirse.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron en un pacto de mutuo silencio, ninguno diría nada pero ambos conservarían el recuerdo de aquella noche juntos en la cima del Monte Silver.

FIN


End file.
